Longbottom Among Many Weasleys
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Neville's Gran just died. He needs to get out. He finds himself at the Weasley Home. But the question is, what Weasley is it that Neville likes? Please review!


This will take place after the seventh book. I may be wrong on things, but I think that Harry Potter, Voldemort, and Snape will end up dying. So, with that said, they are dead. Let me know what you all think! This is my first!

I must also tell you that I love Neville with all my heart. I didn't do anything bad to him to be spiteful. I may also add on more later...I'm not for sure!

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters and ideas were created by J. K. Rowling. Such a brilliant woman!

Longbottom Among Many Weasleys

A few months after Harry Potter's death and the final fall of He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named. Neville found himself outside of the Weasley's new, improved house, crying. His gran had just passed.

Molly opened the door to the fearful round-face boy. "Oh dear, you must come in from that dreaded cold." She mothered the boy that had come from bring almost-squib, to a big helper of the Boy That Lived, And Died.

"Arthur told us about your grandmother earlier today." She said, as she magically got Neville a cup of hot cocoa. "The whole family has been worried about you."

Ginny walked into the room, unnoticed. Neville jumped when she threw her arms around him, from behind. "I had wondered when you would get here." She cried out, as if she had never been so happy in her life.

Neville wiped up all his tears. He looked up at Ginny. She gave him that warm smile, he had come to know during his fourth year at the Yule Ball. She sat down next to him. Molly looked over at them. Knowing it was time for her to exit, she said, "Ronald will be home from Diagon Alley soon." She was gone right after that.

Neville and Ginny sat in an awkward silence. Neville finally broke the silence. "You look like you're doing well." He, of course, was speaking of Harry's death.

Ginny nervously looked down at the table. Fighting back tears, she replied, "don't worry about me, it's you that just lost someone." She looked up at him. Her face was guilty with thoughts of Harry.

"Gran got what she wanted. Bellatrix is gone." Neville weakly smiled. There was more on his mind, but Ginny had went though so much, Neville didn't want to bother her.

Ron couldn't have come home, from the Floo Network, at a better time. "Neville!" Ron seemed quite chipper. He walked over to the table where Neville and Ginny sat. He pulled a book out from his pouch. "I picked this up for you." Rom grinned at him.

Neville took a look at the book entitled, _5000 Herbs and Their Uses_. Neville's eyes glowed as he looked back up at Ron. Tears in eyes, he got out a simple, "thank you."

"I'll take you to my room." He started to walk, then he turned back around. "Er—you are staying, right?" He blinked.

Neville looked at Ginny and got up. He looked back at Ron. "Yes, I'll be staying."

The two boys went up to Ron's room. Neville squinted at the bright orange room, as he entered. There had been an extra bed placed in Ron's room. "You were expecting me, weren't you?" Neville plopped down on the bed.

"Ginny figured you'd come here or to Loonie—er—Luna's house." Ron studied Neville's lost face. "Something's bothering you. Is it your gran?"

Neville found himself nervous talking to Ron. Something that hadn't happened since his fifth year. But why? Hadn't Neville already lived with Ron for six years? Not to mention, the adventure they had just partook in. "How is it that you seem alright with Harry being gone?" Neville changed the subject.

"I wouldn't be near as strong as I am if it weren't for Hermione." Ron said in a matter-of-fact tone. Neville's body sank. "Don't worry Nev, you'll pull though all this. You have many friends. Especially in this house." Ron walked over to Neville. He put a hand on Ron's shoulder. Neville reached up and put his hand on Ron's.

Neville looked up at Ron and slightly smiled. "Do you think you'll have a friend like him again?"

"Yeah, I know I will." Ron looked directly at Neville. He may have even winked. "Harry will always be the person that we owe our lives to. As I recall, there was another person there that was just as brave, just as important. As much my friend. That's you Neville." Ron squeezed Neville's shoulder.

Neville looked at Ron longingly. Ron sat on his knees in front of Neville, "I'll never let anything happen to you."

Neville and Ron both stood up. There bodies were only inches away from each other. Neville leaned his head closer to Ron when there was a booming on the door. Ron walked over and answered. Neville's body froze.

"Didn't you boys hear me say dinner's ready?" Molly yelled at Ron, in his face.

They went down to dinner. Already sitting at the table was Arthur, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Fred, and George. Everyone greeted Neville warmly. Neville found himself sitting between Ron and Percy. Everyone started eating and talking. It was hard to understand what all was going on. It seemed like everyone was saying something important. The only Weasley not saying anything was Percy, who was poking at his food.

"It was nice of you and Hermione to stop by the shop today." Fred grinned.

"Oh wait," George started.

"You didn't."

"You left poor Nev here all by himself." George laughed.

"I was here." Ginny sneered at them.

Neville was starting to feel comfortable. He really did love the Weasley family.

"I got Neville a gift somewhere else. Not that you should know, but it made him just as happy." Ron said in his defense.

"I'm not much in a joking mood anyway. What I need now is what I know most." Neville surprisingly spoke up. He didn't mean to say that out loud. Also, he had broken up the fight. Molly smiled at him. She had noticed what had happened. This made Neville smile. He realized why Harry had always talked about the Weasley's house like it was his home.

Late into the night Neville found himself unable to sleep. He quietly got his book, making sure not to wake Ron up. He realized, he didn't need to worry about waking Ron, because he heard Ron crying. Neville realized that Ron was still upset about his best friend dying. He smiled to himself, realizing that Ron was trying to protect Neville's feelings.

He went down to the common room.

Obviously, he wasn't quiet enough, because Fred and George were downstairs shortly after Neville curled up in a chair. The twins were getting food out of the cupboard in the kitchen. Fred looked over into the common room and noticed Neville. "George, Neville's up." Fred tapped on Georges's arm.

"Do you think this would be a good time?" George asked in a somewhat-whisper.

The twins went into the common room. George handed Neville a Pumpkin Pasty. Neville took it. They, then, sat across from him.

"We've been talking," George started.

"We need your help." Fred said.

"The shop's not doing so well..."

Neville leaned in closer to them.

"You know so much about Herbology." Fred continued.

"Will you help us with new jokes?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

Neville sat back in his chair. He sighed. "I'm not good with potions." Neville blushed.

"I'll be working the potions." Fred jumped in.

"I'll be getting things needed." George added.

"Please help." Fred pleaded.

Neville nearly feel off the couch. "Fine." Neville said nervously. What if he messed up?

Neville found himself in the twin's store, working, the next day. He sent George off for some 'must have' herbs. Sitting on a stool, he looked through his books for help finding something that would make hair grow rapidly. Also, he needed to find items to turn people bright colors.

He was working closely with Fred. Neville slammed a book shut. He put his head down and wept. Fred put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

Neville looked up at him. "I feel so lonely." Neville wiped his eyes. "Could you help me?"

"Help you what?" Fred warmly asked back. He squeezed his shoulder, then let go.

Neville breathed. He had never said what he was about to say. "My mom and dad went insane from the Cruciatus Curse. I've been looking to cure them. I need one more part, but I don't know what it is. Then I need someone to make the potion." His eyes were full of pain.

Fred put his arm around the back of Neville's head, resting on his shoulder. "I'll help you. We'll talk about this tonight, at home." Fred truly cared.

Neville nodded.

Ron came in to the store later that day. Neville was looking around, seeing what Fred and George had already come up with. He was trying to think of new ideas for them. Ron covered Neville's eyes.

"Ron, I know your touch." Neville said flatly, turning around.

"You know you don't have to stay here, right?" Ron asked.

"They're playing me." Neville lightly spoke.

"Bloody hell, they won't even give their brother a job." Ron pouted.

"Your father got you a job though." Neville said, confused.

"Oh yea, a desk job in the Ministry of Magic. It's mental there." Ron rolled his eyes.

George came up behind them. "Ron, only a day late." He joked, happily.

Ron spun around. "Why is it Neville gets to work here, but not me?" Ron yelled angrily.

"Ron, don't be a git!" George yelled back. "Neville needs his friends. Also, he knows his herbs."

That said, Ron stormed out of the shop.

"Don't worry about him, he's a selfish prat." George huffed.

"I don't blame him." Neville said sheepishly, looking at the floor. "He did lose his best friend. Cut him some slack."

George walked off, grumbling.

Neville noticed the twins weren't as full of jokes as they use to be. He figured they had somehow been affected by Harry's death.

When Neville got back to the Weasley's, he decided to take a shower. Floo powder wasn't the cleanest way to travel.

As he walked from Ron's room to the washroom, he passed Percy. Percy looked at the ground and quickened his pace. Neville ignored him and went to the washroom. He removed his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Neville started to relax, as he lathered himself with soap. He tensed up when there was a knock on the door. "Neville, do you mind if I use the restroom?" George yelled though the door.

"Er—go ahead." Neville yelled, nervously, back.

George walked in. Neville dropped the soap at the sound of water hitting water outside of the tub. "Thanks Nev." He flushed, giggling as he left the room.

Neville quickly grabbed his wand. He used a shield charm that Harry had taught him. The overly hot water didn't hit him. Neville decided to get him back.

Neville was passing by Ginny's room, from the washroom, to get down to the kitchen, when she stopped him. She invited him in her room. He went. She took him to the bed and sat him down. Then, she sat down next to him. She curled up her legs to the side.

"How was your first day of work?" She asked, brushing her hair out of her face with her fingers.

"Fred and George are good for me to be around. They're keeping me alive." Neville kept glancing up and down at her.

Ginny got annoyed. "Is there anything _I_ can do for you?" She asked, running her fingers down his arm.

Neville looked into her eyes for a long time. Finally, he got up. He nearly ran out of the room. Ginny dropped on her back.

Neville went back to his journey to the kitchen. Percy passed by Neville again. Once again, his eyes hit the floor. Neville stopped, but Percy quickened his pace to get by. Neville sighed and kept going.

Dinner was on the table when Neville got down there. He sat next to Fleur. She smiled sweetly at him. "Neville, right?" Fleur asked with a cute french accent.

"Yes. Can I ask you something?" Neville asked shyly.

She batted her eyes. "Yes?"

Ginny sat on the other side of Neville. Her face was angry looking.

"You're part veela, correct?"

"Why, yes." She shook her head.

"Could you get me some real veela hair?" Neville nervously played with his fork.

"For a friend of zee family," she dramatically paused, "yes."

Ginny sighed, as if to say, 'how dare she.'

Everyone else got down to the table. Molly signaled for everyone to go on and eat.

Everytime Neville looked up at Percy, across the table, he would look away quickly.

Neville wasn't listening to anyone, but he perked up at what Ron way saying. "Hermione and I got into a bit of a fight today."

"That's why you yelled at me today?" George sternly looked at Ron. He had mastered that look from his mum. He called it the 'look of guilt.'

Ron adverted his eyes. "Sorry." His face went red.

"Is it over?" Fred asked, not caring that Ron was flush.

Ron probably shoved too much in his mouth, but preceded to talk. "No, but we aren't exactly speaking." Ron swallowed hard, his eyes glazed the room.

"Oh, her heart and mind are still on two pages." George laughed.

Ginny elbowed him in the side. "Ouch! What was the for?" George said, gasped for air.

"Ronald and Hermione have fancied each other for a long time. They'll fall in love." Ginny got a dreamy-voice.

"Hear that Fred. Little Ronnie's going to fall in love." George mocked, hitting Fred's back. They both laughed. Ron angrily got up from the table and stormed up to his room.

Neville looked around the table. Molly looked like she was going to explode. Neville made a quick exit to check on Ron. Such a loyal friend.

Ron was laying on his bed. Neville looked at him for a second. He hesitantly walked over to Ron. He sat down on his bed, next to him. Then, he did the only thing he could think to do. Something he had done in his fourth year, when Ron and Harry fought, he rubbed Ron's back, as Ron sulked.

After a few minutes of his back being rubbed, Ron turned over. He looked Neville in the eyes. "Why are you always so sweet to me?" Ron's eyes were glassy and only slightly bloodshot.

"You're one of my greatest friends. I knew that Harry and you were such good friends. Now, you have Hermione." Neville thought for a second. "Do you love her?" He couldn't look at Ron after asking that question.

"Neville!" Ron's eyes widened. Neville looked at him, finally. Ron became sheepish. "I'm not sure, I mean, I do, but I'm not sure as far as in love."

Neville eyed him. "Oh." He looked away, his back now to Ron.

Ron sat up. He put his arms tenderly around Neville's neck, resting his head on Neville's right shoulder. "What are you getting at?"

Neville clenched his hands tightly. He was unsure if he should even tell Ron. Neville still wasn't even sure of his feelings. He took a deep breath in, held it, then let it back out. Not looking at Ron, he started, "I think I may be falling in love."

Ron jumped back from Neville. Neville turned his head toward Ron. Seeing fear in Ron's eyes, he asked, "What?" Neville started to panic, himself.

"Nev, you're my friend and all, but Hermione's my girlfriend. I don't like blokes. Not in that manor."

A slight laugh came out of Neville's mouth. "What?"

"Just," Ron sighed. "You can't love me. I'm not blue."

"What!" Neville roared. "You think I'm talking about you? You prat! You _are_ selfish. I was trying to find out how to tell if a person in love with someone!" Neville's face was red with anger. He clinched his wand that was dangling inside his over shirt. He yanked a blanket off his bed. Ron jumped at Neville's disgusted face. Neville slammed the door, after stomping out.

Neville took a second to calm himself. He didn't want anyone special to see him in a mad rage. When he calmed himself, he went on. Sure enough, he ran into someone special soon after...

Percy was in the hall. He was coming from the washroom. To Neville's surprise Percy opened his mouth, as if to say something. At the last second, he closed it and moved on. This was starting to get on Neville's nerves.

Neville went down the steps. Looking into the kitchen, he found Fred and George storming the cupboard again.

"Do you want something to eat?" George asked with his mouth full.

"No thanks, you might do something to it." Neville said forcefully. He was still irked by what Ron said.

"Something's wrong." Fred eyed Neville. Neville shook his head, 'no.'

Fred saw though him. When George turned his back, Fred lipped, 'I'll be back at midnight.' Neville nodded.

Neville went to the common room. Ginny was sitting in there. Great! Neville huffed, under his breath. He laid on the couch and covered up. He hoped Ginny wouldn't say anything. Of course, she did. "Hogwarts is reopening." She said brightly.

"It is?" Neville closed his eyes.

"Yes, I'm going back. Are you?"

Neville thought for a bit. "I'm not sure."

"Would you go for me?"

Neville opened an eye. He looked over at her. He turned over, blushing.

Ginny got out of her chair. She walked over to Neville. She preceded to kiss his cheek. Neville heard her footsteps up the stairs.

Neville must have fallen asleep. He was being lightly shaken awake by Fred. Neville yawned. He rubbed his eyes. When he finally woke up, he saw Fred's smiling face.

"You dozed off." Fred said softly.

Neville sat up. He moved over so that Fred could sit with him.

"Fred," Neville was only thinking of one subject. "Do you know what it's like to be in love?"

Fred was taken aback by this question. He stumbled over his words at first. "Well—er—I've never, well, I may...no...I'm not for sure, why?"

"I'm developing feelings for someone. Actually, I have been since my fifth year." Neville lightly blushed, as he played with the blanket.

"It's that Luna girl isn't it?" Fred smiled.

"Er—no." Neville got confused for a second. "Oh, no. The person's in this house right now."

Fred's body jumped back. He blinked and cocked his head. He waited. "Are you going to tell me who?" Fred smiled brightly.

Neville blushed harder. "I'm not ready to tell anyone. I'll let you know who, when I'm ready."

Fred sat there blankly.

"Is that alright?" Neville asked, twisting his blanket.

Fred shook his head to snap himself back. "Yeah." He said lightly. He got up. "I'm going to bed, now." He yawned. His whole face dropped. Neville thought that he heard a sniff. _Could Fred be...? No!_

The next day at work wasn't very good for Neville. He was still thinking at what to do to get George back. But that's not what really bothered him. Fred was moping around the shop all day.

Neville figured out what it was that he was going to get back at George with. He put some change in the register and picked up some very spicy salt.

Dinner was very interesting. Neville sat next to George. He giggled lightly as George sweated. "Mum, what did you make this with?"

Neville bust out laughing.

"What?" George asked, bewildered.

"Spicy Salt, from your shop."

George ran from the kitchen before the flames started in his mouth, literally. Everyone laughed, even Percy and Fred.

"If you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen." Fred said. "Good one, Nev." Fred smiled at him.

Ron laughed. They looked at one another. They forgave each other, without saying a word.

Later, Neville stopped Fred in the hall. "We never talked about my items."

"Oh yeah!" Fred remembered. He got excited.

Ginny ran out of her room crying. "Neville, I need you."

Fred's body dropped. He walked off, lightly closing his door.

Neville reluctantly went off with Ginny. He really wanted help with his parents.

They sat on the bed together. "I miss Harry, but I may be moving on." Ginny said. She was no longer crying. Actually, there weren't even tear marks.

'Tricked.' Neville looked at her, to go on.

"Neville." She placed a hand on his. "I want you."

Neville gasped. Before he could say anything, he found himself in a kiss with Ginny. His first kiss.

"Ginny." He breathed.

"Did you feel it?" Ginny asked, dreamily.

"Feel what?" Neville's face went blank.

"The spark."

"Ginny," Neville lowered an eyebrow. "Spark could be a funny word. Dean would call it a flame."

"You like blokes?" Her mouth was agape.

"Yes." Neville smiled and blushed.

Ginny smiled. They talked about guys for about an hour. Neville never reveled who he liked though.

Neville finally escaped Ginny. He went to talk to Fred. He walked into the dark room. "_Lumos_." By the light of his wand, he saw Fred lightly breathing. He was asleep. Neville sighed and lightly closed the door, as he exited.

He walked out into the hall. Percy stood there. Neville smiled at him, hoping he would finally say something. Percy fled. Neville got ticked. He followed Percy. Neville flung the door open. "Why are you doing this to me?" Neville didn't intend for it to be as harsh sounding.

"I'm embarrassed, Neville." Percy finally spoke, bashfully.

They stood, looking at each other.

Percy sighed. "I could have helped Harry. If only I would have spoken up. I was in there, Neville, I could have done—something." Percy ran his hands over his face, as he fell to a sit on the bed, in frustration.

"Percy, you can't blame yourself." Neville said, as he cautiously made his way closer to Percy, hoping he wouldn't explode.

"You don't understand." Percy shook his head. His hands were covering his face.

"You'd be surprised at how much I really do understand." Neville said, putting a hand on Percy's shoulder.

Percy looked up at Neville, his eyes looked like they were going to explode with tears at any moment.

Neville sat down next to him. "You're letting this take over your life. You can't live life with regret."

"Everytime I see you, I just hurt inside." Percy moaned.

Neville looked at him, he couldn't believe what was just said to him. "Oh, Percy, you can't live like this anymore. It does not do to fill your soul with pain and forget happiness."

Percy leaned over and hugged Neville. He cried on Neville's shoulder. Neville, helplessly, hugged Percy back. He lightly rubbed Percy's back. Percy feel asleep in Neville's arms. Neville put him in bed and tucked him in. "Thank you, Percy. I forgot to be brave again."

Neville went to sleep on the floor in Percy's room that night, just in case. Neville cried himself to sleep that night. He didn't want his first kiss to be from Ginny. He wanted it to be from his special boy. The one he hoped to get that night, but he feel asleep before Neville got a chance too. He was worried, also, about Fred. What was going on with him? Did he know?

The next morning Fred was moping around the shop, once again. The day was quite slow. Neville sent George to get him some things. He really just wanted to tell Fred the most important thing in his life.

Fred was sitting on a bench, hunched over a potion. Neville walked behind him and tapped his shoulder. Fred slowly turned around. He had pain in his eyes and bags under them.

"I'm ready to tell you who." Neville smiled slightly.

Fred shrugged, indifferently.

Neville's smile faded, completely. "Fred, it's you. It's always been you. I've been head over hills over you from the moment that I saw your face. It all really started to come together when you were suddenly gone my fifth year. My heart hurt every day that you were gone from me."

Tear fell from Fred's eyes, as he hugged the boy of his dreams. "I had hoped it's me."

Neville's arms were tight around Fred's waist. Fred, being only a few inches taller, hunched over to kiss Neville. Neville's whole body tingled at the sensation of Fred's lips upon his. The kiss was passionate. They broke apart to breathe. When their lips were engaged again, Fred slipped his tongue into Neville's mouth. Neville reacted quite well. He massaged Fred's tongue with his own. Very small fire works shot off from both boys' wands.

They quickly pulled away from each other when they heard the doorbell. Fred made the potion disappear, then ran to the front to see who it was.

"Did I hear fireworks?" George asked.

"My potion went out of control. I got rid of it though." Fred lied.

"Oh." George bobbed his head.

"I still can't make purple for the Color Changers." Fred groaned, as he changed the subject, hopefully.

"Neville!" George shouted.

Neville nervously came out of the room. He was thinking that George was still mad at him from the night before. Also, he hadn't really heard the conversation. He thought Fred may have told him. Upon seeing Fred's face, Neville knew that he hadn't. Fred looked frightened though.

"Can't_ you_ get the purple?" George sounded annoyed.

Neville's jaw dropped in surprise of his own idea. "It could be a long shot, but there's a muggle flower called a violet."

"Mum has some in her garden!" George shouted triumphantly. "Dad gave her some last Christmas."

"He loves muggles, dad does." Fred chimed in.

"Sometimes, I think more than us." George walked over to Fred and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Our life is such a tragic story." Fred put his arm around George's shoulders.

Neville laughed at them.

"Hankey?" They both said, handing each other one. They 'cried' into them.

Neville rolled on the floor, laughing at them.

George quickly jumped up. He ran to the fireplace. "I need to get this done today. I'll be back with them. Fred, get the potion started." With a puff of flame, George was gone to the Weasley house.

Fred quickly advanced at Neville. "Neville, we can't do anything around him, just yet. Or my family, for that matter." He took Neville's hands. "I'm not ashamed of you, though." He said seeing the light in Neville's face start to fade.

Neville's eyes widened. "George doesn't know you like blokes?" Fred nodded. Neville let go of his hands. "He's your twin and best friend." Neville turned his back and walked to the back. He was followed closely by Fred. "I understand." He sighed out.

"Thanks." Fred pecked a kiss on Neville's cheek, when they stopped at the back table. Neville looked hurt and wasn't looking at Fred. "Look," Fred said. "I'll tell him tonight, okay?"

Neville got out a new cauldron for Fred.

"Neville?" Fred stated at him. Neville finally looked at him. "I love you." Fred said with the most sincerity that Neville had ever seen from him in his life. Neville gasped at that.

He opened his mouth. Nothing came out. When it finally started to,_ poof_, George was back.

When all was done, the violets worked. George patted Neville on the back, for a job well done. Fred, in his praise, lost his head and hugged Neville. Neville acted a little put off by it, for Fred's sake.

Mrs. Weasley made a festive dinner that night. She dedicate it to the fact that Hogwarts was reopening.

Neville sat next to Fred that night. Their foots met a few times. Ginny smiled devilishly at the two of them.

Molly stood up. She clanked her fork against her glass. "Hogwarts is reopening. Who's going to be going back to school?" She looked sternly at her children.

"I will be." Ginny brightly said, rasing her hand. Her mother smiled at her.

Ron sighed. "Hermione insists that we go back." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're on speaking terms again?" George poked fun at his little brother.

Before Molly could bicker at George, Neville rose his hand.

"Oh Neville, dear." Molly rested her hands over her heart, she had a tear in her eye.

Percy stood up. "I'll be going back."

Fred and George snickered. "Someone remind Perce, he's already finished his seventh year." George laughed.

Percy gave him a snide look, cleared his throat, and went on. "I'll be going back as Professor P. Weasley, the potion's master."

Molly cried. "Oh honey!" She quickly walked over to here son. She hugged him tightly.

"She's finally forgiven him." Fred leaned over and told Neville. Fred's breath that close to Neville's ear sent chills though his body. After Fred said that, the twins got away from the table. They knew she would be asking them next. She would just end up yelling at them.

(Percy got well-needed attention from his parents that night.)

Ginny took Neville up to her room. She shut the door behind them. "So, you and Fred?" She asked girlishly. She batted he lashes to get the answer out of Neville.

Neville merely blushed.

"He better be good to you!" Ginny demanded.

Neville lightly shook his head. "He's telling George about us." Neville looked to the ground. He hadn't known if he should have said that.

Ginny ran to her hope chest and took something out. Neville looked at her without flinching, wondering what she was doing. She gave Neville something and kept something. "Extendable Ears." She explained. They listened into the twins conversation.

"George, you might want to sit down. I need to talk to you." Oh good, they hadn't missed anything yet.

Neville's heart raced.

"Fred?" George asked.

Fred let out a breath. "George I...I...I've found someone special."

Silence.

Finally a, "who?" came out of George's mouth.

"Neville Longbottom."

George laughed.

"You're not upset?" Fred asked.

"Bloody Hell, why should I be? I've known that you've had a thing for him for a long time. I noticed you looking at him in the great hall, trying to pass it off like you thought Hermione was the one you were looking at." George laughed hard.

He suddenly stopped. "Er—I've been thinking—"

"Oh Merlin's beard." George cut him off. "Don't tell me—you're leaving me?"

Ginny gave Neville a queer look.

"You're going back to Hogwarts?"

"I haven't decided yet. I want to talk it over with Neville first."

"You don't like jokes anymore, do you?"

"Not as much..."

"Luna tried to tell me..."

"Luna?"

"We're..."

"Together?"

"Yes!"

Ginny and Neville exchanged surprised glances.

"Wow. Maybe_ I_ should have sat down."

"Fred, Neville's welcome to stay up here over nights. You know that I love you and I only want for you to be happy."

"Thank you, George."

George went down to Ginny's room to get Neville. He looked at Neville for a long time. He hugged him. "Take care of him, for me. I want him to be happy. You can make him happy." George said quietly to Neville. At that moment, Neville realized Fred was his to take care of. His to selfishly love.

Neville laid down on Fred's chest. He had only been up in Fred's room long enough to take off his over cloths to get comfortable. He laid there listening to Fred's heart beat. He quickly looked up at Fred. "I didn't get a chance to tell you that I love you."

This statement lead to Fred pulling Neville's head into his. Their kissing started lightly. It became more and more intense. Fred took Neville's shirt off of him. Then, took his own shirt off. Their shirtless bodies pressed together was such a turn on to Neville. They kissed harder. Fred took his pants off, revealing his silk boxers. Neville licked his lips. Neville soon found his pants being removed. He was embarrassed that Fred could see a perfect outline of his five inch cock through his briefs. Fred came down and kissed Neville's neck. He moved down Neville's chest and tummy. His hands were on Neville's chest and tummy. His hands were on Neville's underwear line. "No!" Neville shouted out. Fred stopped. "I'm not ready." Neville whispered, eyes full of fear.

Fred laid down next to him. "I'm sorry. I got ahead of myself." Fred kissed Neville's cheek.

Neville laid their quietly. He was beginning to fell like a bloody idiot. He turned his head towards Fred. "He honest. Are you upset that I didn't...?"

"No." Fred said with a bit of a whine. "Don't think it. I love you, Neville Longbottom."

"Fred?" Neville's face was very thoughtful. "I've noticed that you aren't happy at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. What do you want to do with your life?"

Fred turned to his side and propped himself up with his arm. He looked deeply into Neville's eyes. "All I want is to be with you."

Neville smiled weakly at him. "Would you..." He got nervous. "Would you go back t-to Hogwarts with me?"

"I'd love to."

Neville smiled brightly. He grabbed Fred's face and kissed him. A kiss that shocked the both of them. Neville's never that forceful. Something about fighting Voldemort made Neville a little braver. "Fred?" Neville furrowed his brows and bit the side of his lip.

"Yes, Neville?" His eyebrows went up and he smirked.

"Have you everrrrrrrrr..." Neville held out the r. "Have you done anything with any other blokes?"

Fred blushed. "Don't get mad."

Neville looked deeply at him. "I can't get mad at you." He said cutely.

"Well, I did a few things with Seamus." Fred looked away from Neville.

"Seamus is blue?" Neville was shocked.

"I'm not really sure. He never said."

Neville laughed.

"But really, I want to take things at your speed."

They talked a little more that night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Neville woke up screaming. What was worse, Neville had wet the bed. It was all over him and Fred. Fred got up quickly. Neville cried from embarrassment. Fred grabbed his wand. "_Preden Mokar_" Fred cried out. Everything dried up. Fred cradled Neville in is his arms. Fred calmed him.

"It was Him. The Imperius Curse. Made me wet myself. Killed Harry." Neville mumbled though whimpers.

Fred rubbed Neville's back. No one had ever done that for him before. Fred lightly kissed Neville's head. "You may always be under His curse, but I promise, I'll always be here to counter curse it."

Neville fell back asleep, like a baby in Fred's arms. Fred laid on his back, holding Neville in his arms, to his bare chest. He fell back asleep.

Fred woke up to a strong light in the room. He found out that it was noon. He jumped up from the bed, waking Neville. He started to get some cloths on, when he found a letter from George. It read as thus...

_Fred,_

_I've went in. I want you to stay with Neville today. I'm going to be training Luna the ropes of the shop. She will be taking your place. Don't get upset, for I know now that your heart truly lies with Neville Longbottom. Your love of many years. I already knew. I've been waiting for you. I love you, brother._

_George_

Neville read over Fred's shoulder. He slipped his arms around Fred. Fred laid his head back on Neville's shoulder. Neville kissed on him. He turned his head to kiss Neville back. Neville's hands slid down Fred's boxers. Fred quickly turned around. "I'm ready." Neville said, surely. The two boys made love twice. One for each to be inside the other. The closest feeling both could get to the other. Well, almost. They found true love in each other, so they both lived in each other's heat.

When they were done, their naked bodies pressed against each other. They cuddled. "I'm not lonely anymore." Neville said, looking up at Fred.

Fred's eyes grew warm. "I love you."

They still planned to make the potion for Neville's parents. It would be a long time before it would be perfected though. They kissed and fell asleep in each other's arm again. This time, in a love that the whole world should have envied.


End file.
